


Human Pack

by ArtynLitSMILE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtynLitSMILE/pseuds/ArtynLitSMILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard didn't just kidnap and beat Stiles, he sold him to WICKED. Its been almost a year of fighting off a Darach and an alpha wolf pack without Stiles. They have all been searching high and low but its been almost a year and Scotts losing hope that he will ever see his best friend again. Now onto a new year brings with it new enemy's, omegas are fleeing into Scotts territory and causing a lot of ruckus. But who are these new hunters going around and killing off all of the omegas? What do they want? Is that Stiles and why do they keep calling him Thomas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Pack

The grass was damp with warm collections of humidity coating each individual blade. The familiar pounding in my chest and the way my blood coursed through my veins like fire barley fazed me anymore. My brothers and sisters ran beside me, I didn’t have to look to know that they held grins matching my own. The life we all had been forced into, the hell we endured, it was over it was finally over.

 

…But we weren’t.

 

We came from different places but we were all still the same, we were runners. They may have striped us of our original identities but we knew that they created something in all of us. Something we all shared something that scared our souls and we would carry that scar forever. But the scaring wasn’t all bad, scars teach you thing, so you can live to never repeat your mistakes.

 

This new world we had been brought into was clean, and seemingly peaceful, but we had all learned from our scars to never take anything at face value. In our defense our memories are gone, we have a few here and there but usually they’re not enough to really help us.

 

We were “rescued” soon after I had sent out an SOS to any receiving radio channels I could connect to. We used some equipment we began collecting as soon as we found that what seemed to be a paradise was actually a hell.

 

There were originally forty of us but the there were six, all the rest … dead. It got worse from there, being betrayed by those you don’t know hurts but being betrayed by someone you were close to is agony. She is gone now she can’t hurt us anymore but I still feel the burn she left on me. Not physically but another scar on my soul, I learned from my mistakes. But the pain we all endured together has bonded us in ways that only we can comprehend. We are all more that family now. I can trust them with my life and I would not hesitate to do the same for them.

 

We meet the others in the facility we were taken to. They just like us were kids, on the outside, but after the trials the children they had been were long dead. They had suspicions such as ours about this supposed rebel group. Two groups both were from what they called the scorch trials. From what we gathered there were a total of three trials: the Frost trial, the Scorch trials and the Maze trials.

 

Two groups of forty were sent to two separate but identical mazes. Group a held thirty-nine girls and one boy, while group b had thirty-nine boys and one girl. Maze trials group A produced three survivors but they were sent to the frost trials immediately after they escaped their own personal brand of hell. They’re dead now. Maze trial group B, was my group, we made out with six survivors, one was taken into the frost trail, and the other … betrayed us. But now she is as dead to us as all the others we have lost.

 

The scorch trials also had a group A and B, group a held a mash up of 20 children placed in each group with no rhyme rhythm or any sort of pattern. They were given instructions to survive in a scorching inhabitable dessert and to get to safety before group B because only one group could pass into safety. They were all unknowingly pumped full of a hallucinogenic drug that combined with the initial memory swipe gave way to only four survivors in total from both groups.  
The frost … it killed everyone.

 

We found our escape though, ironically enough it was trough a few well known hunter family’s that apparently we “offended” by all of what WICKED was doing. I say ironically because WICKED was originally a group of hunters, the trials were a way for them to attempt to create a perfect soldier against all things unnatural.  
And when I sat unnatural I mean supernatural, supernatural mainly being werewolves.

 

Apparently they have a fairly large moat of hatred in between them. And the hunters decided something needed to be done peace needed to be made, and we were the price of that peace.  
Well they can all go f*** themselves and their damned peace, as far as I was concerned they could all go die… and they did, for the most part, when the hunter families attacked they blew up half of the facility. Not the safest way to go about it, but we weren’t complaining, we got out. For one more day we would be alive and we would be with each other, that’s all that matters.

 

That being said we needed a place to go, a place to start over or at least attempt to pick up where we left off. The others could remember a few details about their old lives, but my memories seemed the most solid, so that’s where we started.

 

We were hoping that at least one person there would remember me, or maybe we would even get lucky and I could find my actual family there. If I have any that is, I faintly remember my mom and I may have had a brother but that’s about all I can recall. But non-the-less it’s a start, so that’s where we are headed on foot mostly, it was easier to stay hidden that way and none of us knew how to drive let alone operate a car. But we are smart, that’s why we were chosen in the first place, we figured it out. We stole what we needed and only every fixed and hotwired abandon cars, stealing one only ever brought too much unwanted attention and was not worth the risk.  
At the moment we are only a few minutes out, we were fast but not that fast, running on foot still took up a lot of time. But that was ok we weren’t running for our lives anymore, we were running to our future. An optimistically bright one in fact, that bright future was actually a small town in California that went by the name of  
Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> blood sex character death angst fluff and a very happy ending  
> I hope my muse will stay awake long enough for me to get to the end  
> this is a (hopefully) long story  
> tell me watcha think or if you have any suggestions or questions.


End file.
